


Journeys end in lovers meeting

by kaijuborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Hanzo Shimada wants nothing more than to sleep with Jesse McCree. Jesse has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this several weeks ago, but I finally kicked myself in the butt and finished it today. Enjoy! <3

Hanzo wanted to sleep with Jesse.

 

It wasn’t very complicated, really; Jesse was a good-looking man and Hanzo was attracted to him. He would let his gaze linger at Jesse’s broad shoulders and chest, the strong arms, the crooked smile, the shaggy beard and dark eyes. It wasn’t difficult to imagine what it would be like to share a bed with him. 

 

After a couple of months of working together at Watchpoint Gibraltar, it became obvious that Jesse was interested in Hanzo as well. He wasn’t subtle about it; even though he was nice and friendly towards everyone, with Hanzo it was more than that. Hanzo soon got used to being called  _darlin’_ and  _sweetheart_ , despite rolling his eyes at the nicknames at first. When Jesse seemed to realize the names were accepted, perhaps even welcomed, they came even more often. They spent a lot of time together; practicing side by side, talking, sometimes just sitting quietly next to each other, sharing cigarillos or sake. 

 

It didn’t take that long before they shared their first kiss.

 

It was after a post-mission celebration, late at night; the two of them the only ones still awake. Both of them knew it would happen, and the anticipation sent a pleasant shiver down Hanzo’s spine as Jesse placed a hand on his lower back, quietly guiding him through the dark corridors. They were heading for Hanzo’s room, which was fine; the location didn’t particularly matter. 

 

Hanzo stopped in front of his door and turned around, facing Jesse. His cheeks were slightly flushed; from the alcohol or the situation, Hanzo couldn’t tell. Wordlessly, he raised a hand and grabbed a hold of Jesse’s plaid shirt, pulling him closer. Before Hanzo closed his eyes he could see Jesse’s pleased little smile.

 

The kiss was good, just like Hanzo had expected it to be. Jesse was a good kisser. He tasted of beer and cigarillos, a taste Hanzo never thought he’d appreciate until now. A pleasant surprise; a tongue piercing sending a jolt of desire through his chest and stomach. Jesse’s hands were lightly placed on his waist, but Hanzo wanted more. 

 

Pulling back, Hanzo took a deep breath. Jesse’s lips were glistening in the faint light.

 

“Do you want to come inside?” Hanzo wondered, voice low. Jesse’s smile widened, and he hummed. 

 

“Gotta get up early tomorrow. I promised Torby I’d help him cook breakfast”, Jesse said. Hanzo frowned at him, and Jesse leaned forward to press a light kiss against his lips. “Some other time, sweetheart.”

 

Jesse gently slipped out of Hanzo’s grip, tipping his hat as a goodbye, before disappearing down the corridor. Hanzo remained where he was for a full minute, staring into the darkness and wondering what just happened.

 

This continued for one whole, maddening week. Four more times they stayed up late together, followed by Jesse walking Hanzo to his room. They would kiss, Hanzo would ask Jesse to come inside, and Jesse would politely decline. Each time Jesse had some excuse about having to get up early in the morning or having to prepare for some mission.

 

It was slowly driving Hanzo insane. It wasn’t like Jesse didn’t want him; half the time the evidence was  _right there_ , pressed against his leg during a hot make out session, and yet Jesse always left before things could get any further. 

 

Genji noticed something was wrong when he found Hanzo angrily shooting arrow after arrow into an already wrecked training dummy early one morning. Hanzo had woken up at sunrise, which pissed him off. He knew that if Jesse had gone to bed with him last night he wouldn’t have woken up for hours still.

 

“What did the he ever do to you?” Genji wondered, nodding towards the dummy and sitting down on a stack of supply crates. He wasn’t wearing his face plate and Hanzo could tell he had been running. It was still chilly in the air despite the sunshine; later it would be too hot to train outside. 

 

“He’s teasing me. It’s driving me insane”, Hanzo said, releasing another arrow, which hit its target with a low _thunk_. He was speaking Japanese, lest someone happened to walk by and overhear their conversation. “I know he wants me.”

 

Genji barked a short laugh.

 

“The dummy?”

 

“You _know_ who.”

 

“Jesse”, Genji said. It wasn’t a question. 

 

“Yes”, Hanzo admitted, sighing and relaxing a bit. He wasn’t sure when Genji had picked up on the attraction between them, but it wouldn’t surprise him if it was before both he and Jesse realized. 

 

“What’s wrong, brother?” Genji cocked his head to one side, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

 

“I don’t understand him”, Hanzo said. “He’s flirting with me and acting like he wants me one minute, and then the next he’s turning me down.”

 

“You haven’t slept with him yet?”

 

Hanzo shot him a dark glance.

 

“No.”

 

“Well, no wonder you’re so pissy.” Genji hummed a little. “Do you think maybe he’s never been with a guy before?”

 

Hanzo looked at him again, incredulous this time.

 

“Have you met him?”

 

“Okay, so maybe that’s not it. Maybe he’s just nervous.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“So ask him then”, Genji suggested. 

 

“What?”

 

“Just ask him. Why… you know.” He gestured suggestively. “Ask him what’s wrong.”

 

Hanzo looked away, letting out a deep breath. He spoke a lot with Jesse, but the one thing they had never talked about was their feelings. Hanzo couldn’t exactly say he was thrilled at the idea of it; he had never been one to talk about his feelings, and he got the feeling Jesse was the same. 

 

Still, they couldn’t keep going like they had been so far.

 

Hanzo decided to employ Genji’s tactic as soon as he got the chance, whether he liked it or not. Once again he and Jesse were the last to go to bed, after a late target practice session. Jesse was kind and polite like always, helping Hanzo collect the arrows that had gotten stuck in the training dummies. After cleaning up, Jesse offered to walk Hanzo back to his room, which was practically a habit by now.

 

They walked in silence, Hanzo mulling over what he wanted to say. Jesse kissed him again once they reached Hanzo’s room; it was sweet and slow, but not what Hanzo wanted. Jesse was smiling when he pulled back.

 

“Goodnight, darlin’.”

 

He started turning around and Hanzo felt the panic rise in his chest. He grabbed Jesse by the shirt to make him stay in place. Jesse blinked, surprised. Hanzo’s carefully planned monologue was forgotten and instead he blurted out: 

 

“Do you not want to fuck me?”

 

A quiet moment passed, during which Hanzo used every ounce of his strength to not break eye contact with Jesse.

 

Jesse let out a breathless laugh, a grin breaking out over his face.

 

“Sweetheart”, he said, sounding immensely amused. Hanzo fought back the uncertainty and the embarrassment making his stomach churn. Jesse stepped a bit closer again, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist. “’Course I do.” His expression was soft and his eyes tender, and Hanzo knew he was telling the truth. 

 

“Oh.” Hanzo’s cheeks were burning and he hoped it didn’t show in the dim light. He was too old to blush. Trying to recompose himself, holding his chin high, he said: “Then why have you not done so yet?”

 

Jesse laughed again. It was a pleasant sound, Hanzo had to admit.

 

“Goddamn, Hanzo, I didn’t know you wanted me that bad”, Jesse said. Hanzo wrestled with another wave of embarrassment. He wanted Jesse, true, but he hadn’t intended on sounding desperate about it. Jesse leaned closer to kiss him again, and it sent a spark of desire through Hanzo’s body. They drew back from each other again. “’Course I want you”, Jesse repeated. “Jus’ look at you. I ain’t never met anyone like you before.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then spoke slowly. “An’ that’s jus’ it, I guess.” He sighed. “Look, I’ve been on the run for a long time. I’ve had partners, yeah, but never for more than one night. I’d like to have more than that… I’d like to have more than that with you.”

 

Hanzo didn’t know what to say; he was caught in the painfully honest look in Jesse’s eyes. 

 

“I guess I wanna take things slow”, Jesse continued. “Do things right. I mean, don’t people date anymore?” He grinned as he said it, but there was still a hint of seriousness. “What happened to romance?”

 

Hanzo just stared at him.

 

As if Jesse realized how difficult this was for Hanzo to take in, he quietly backed off again, giving him some space. Hanzo was torn between pulling him back and letting him go, but before he could make up his mind Jesse tipped his hat and said goodnight again. Hanzo remained where he was, silently watching Jesse wander down the corridor and disappear around the corner.

 

Stunned, Hanzo raised his hand and touched his fingertips to his lips, Jesse’s kiss still making them tingle.

 

The following day, Hanzo shared the news with his little brother. 

 

“Romance”, Hanzo said, still as incredulous as he had been the day before. Genji was grinning, amused. Hanzo paced back and forth, struggling to get the words out. “It didn’t even occur to me.” He stopped, turning to face Genji. “… When did I become this cynical?” 

 

Genji raised an eyebrow.

 

“You really want me to answer that?”

 

“No”, Hanzo said, grimacing. “… I apologize.”

 

Genji snorted, apparently unaffected.

 

“Well, what are you going to do now?” he wondered, sounding a little too pleased at the situation. “Are you going to let him _romance_ you?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous”, Hanzo instinctively said. He fell silent immediately afterward, looking away. Genji was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. 

 

“Maybe he’d be good for you”, he said, gently. “Maybe you could use a little romance.”

 

“Be quiet”, Hanzo snapped, and Genji said nothing more. 

 

A couple of days passed without anything happening, which left Hanzo restless and worried. He saw Jesse more than once, spoke to him and spent some time with him, but it wasn’t the same as before. Jesse didn’t smile like he used to, didn’t drop as many nicknames, didn’t reach out to touch Hanzo’s arm or shoulder like he often had before.

 

The worst part was during the evenings. Before, he and Jesse had always stayed up later than anyone else, but now it was only Hanzo left awake after midnight. He didn’t even notice Jesse slipping away from the common room until it was too late.

 

He got the feeling he had done something wrong. He didn’t feel like he had rejected Jesse that time a couple of days ago, but he hadn’t exactly been thrilled at the idea either.

 

Finally, he found Jesse alone late one afternoon, sitting on a balcony overlooking the training area below and the ocean beyond that. The sun was heading downward, casting long shadows and making the water glitter. Jesse had taken off his hat and was smoking peacefully, and the sight filled Hanzo with an unexpected fondness. 

 

“Hello”, Hanzo said. Jesse looked up at him, giving him a weary smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “May I join you?”

 

“’Course.”

 

Hanzo sat down next to Jesse, close, but kept some distance between them out of respect. 

 

“Can I help you with anythin’?” Jesse wondered. Hanzo looked up at him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Jesse looked next to surprised. “Ever since… that night, you have been acting different”, Hanzo elaborated. “Is it something I did?”

 

“Well, I…” Jesse begun. He huffed a little. “I didn’t want to bother you. You didn’t seem too keen on what I was offerin’.”

 

“I apologize”, Hanzo said. He looked away, terrified of how exposed the conversation made him feel, and at the same time longing for Jesse to understand. “… You said you’ve never done this before. Well, neither have I.”

 

“I see”, Jesse said, slowly. 

 

“I didn’t know what to say. And…” He took a deep breath. “… and now I worry you interpreted my silence as disinterest.”

 

“So… you’re sayin’ you’re interested?”

 

Hanzo closed his eyes with a sigh. When he opened them again, turned toward Jesse, he was studying him with a slightly worried expression. Hanzo smiled a little and reached out to pluck the cigarillo from Jesse’s mouth. Leaning closer, he kissed Jesse, feeling his lips curve up into a smile. When he pulled back Jesse watched him with a tender expression that sent a warmth through Hanzo’s chest. 

 

“I suppose I am”, Hanzo said. Jesse grinned, practically beaming, as if he couldn’t contain his happiness. Hanzo chuckled a little, pleased at the reaction. He was fairly sure Jesse was even blushing a bit, which was a sweeter sight than Hanzo had ever imagined.

 

“Geez, sweetheart, you sure make me happy.”

 

“Is that so?” Hanzo pressed his lips against Jesse’s again, and Jesse let out a pleased hum. After moving away, Hanzo took a drag of Jesse’s cigarillo before handing it back. “You don’t think we’re too old to date?”

 

Jesse barked out a laugh.

 

“Naw. In my opinion, you’re never too old to do anythin’.”

 

Their eyes met and they fell silent for a moment. Hanzo could see the genuine joy in Jesse’s eyes and it filled him with such an unexpected rush of emotions it felt as though his chest was going to burst. A sudden thought startled him; was this what it was like to be in love?

 

Hanzo averted his eyes and spoke up again, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 

“So”, he said. “What does a romantic date entail?”

 

Jesse snorted.

 

“Well, uhm, now you’ve gone and caught me off guard”, he admitted. “I didn’t have anythin’ planned seein’ as, well, I didn’t think you were interested.”

 

Hanzo hummed, looking out over the scenery in front of them.

 

“I suppose… watching the sunset together would be considered fairly romantic.”

 

He looked over at Jesse, who was looking at him like he was something magical. Jesse nodded a little.

 

“Yeah. That would’ve been nice”, he said, quietly. Hanzo smiled slightly and moved a bit closer to Jesse, which made him instantly raise his arm and put it around Hanzo’s shoulders. Pleased, Hanzo let out a sigh and relaxed against Jesse, happier than he could remember being in a long time. 

 

What surprised him the most was how easy it was to get used to the idea of something romantic with Jesse. 

 

It only took a couple of days before Jesse asked him out, properly, to a restaurant in the town a few minutes away from the base. Despite rumors about the base being active and about Overwatch activity in more than one country around the globe, no one in town knew who they were. The restaurant was nice, if a little cheap, Italian and filled other couples on dates. It felt good to be there with Jesse, unexpectedly pleasant and oddly natural, like going on dates wasn’t something new to them. 

 

Another couple of days later, Jesse surprised Hanzo by leaving a bouquet of flowers outside his room. They were wildflowers and grew all over the base, pale pink with several layers of petals, unlike anything Hanzo had seen before. He put them in a vase on his nightstand and they were the last thing he saw before falling asleep, and the first thing after waking up again.

 

Later, they brought a basket full of food up onto one of the cliffs overlooking the base and the ocean and spent the evening eating and drinking together before lying quietly side by side and looking up at the stars.

 

“This is too much”, Hanzo said, silently. Jesse turned to look at him, a worried wrinkle between his eyebrows. Their fingers were interlaced, and Jesse’s thumb rubbed against Hanzo’s knuckles.

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“Of course I like it”, Hanzo said, huffing. He met Jesse’s gaze. “It’s just… new. And a lot to take in.” He still felt far too vulnerable admitting it, but it was getting easier to tell Jesse these things. 

 

“It’s new for me too, yanno”, Jesse said, smiling. “Jus’ lemme know if you wanna slow down.” Hanzo couldn’t help but smile as well. 

 

“I don’t think I do.”

 

He moved closer and pressed his lips against Jesse’s, something which never failed to make his stomach flutter.

 

That was another thing; the kissing. They did that a lot, and Jesse was really good at it. Hanzo soon got used to the idea of just kissing, and that it didn’t have to lead to something else. He had forgotten how good it felt to just lock lips with someone else for a while, letting go of everything else for the moment. Even though he had never been particularly interested in boys or girls when he was a teenager, unlike Genji, it still reminded him of those times. When everything was less complicated and kissing someone else was enough to make your day, if not week.

 

After another date in town, this time at a bar followed by a stroll along the beach, they walked back to the base hand in hand. They stopped in order for Jesse to pick more wildflowers for Hanzo, as the old ones had started to wilt. What almost got to Hanzo the most was how proud Jesse looked when he handed over the bouquet to Hanzo, like he had slain a dragon for his sake. Hanzo laughed and accepted it, kissing Jesse breathless as a thanks.

 

Jesse walked him all the way back to his room, like usual. It was well past midnight and the base lay quiet, everyone else having gone to sleep.

 

They stopped outside Hanzo’s door to kiss again, slower this time. Jesse gently pressed Hanzo up against the wall, pinning him with his weight, and Hanzo returned the favor by carding his fingers through Jesse’s hair, making him moan softly. Jesse pulled back after a moment, breathing a bit heavy, watching Hanzo with half-lidded eyes.

 

“So, I was thinkin’”, Jesse begun, leaning forward again and kissing Hanzo’s neck, “maybe I could come inside.”

 

Hanzo felt a thrill all the way down his chest and into his stomach, his heart skipping a beat. He chuckled breathlessly as Jesse’s lips moved against his skin. He hummed a little.

 

“I don’t know”, Hanzo said. “Don’t you have breakfast duty tomorrow morning?”

 

Jesse pulled back, grinning.

 

“I may have asked Lúcio to cover for me.”

 

Hanzo just stared at him, but couldn’t stop a wide smile.

 

“And you knew this?” he asked. Jesse averted his eyes, still grinning. “All night?”

 

“Yeah”, Jesse admitted, hanging his head. He did look a little bit guilty, but he mostly just looked pleased with himself. Hanzo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to kiss him, rougher this time. 

 

Drawing back, they exchanged a brief look before Hanzo turned to unlock the door to his room. The door slid open and he reached for Jesse’s hand, leading him inside. Jesse’s eyes were soft and tender, and Hanzo’s heart was aching again, like his happiness was too big for his chest.

 

The door shut again, and then something strange happened. Even though Hanzo wasn’t a virgin by any means, for the first time in a long time, he felt nervous.

 

He was going to sleep with Jesse, and it was going to mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can follow me on tumblr for updates and stuff! http://kaijuborn.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- This fic was inspired by an episode of Sex and the City (s3ep6), which funnily enough also inspired the final scene in my other McHanzo fic, A Faithful Companion  
> \- The title is from "Twelfth Night" by Shakespeare (because I'm terrible at naming fics)  
> \- The flowers Jesse picked for Hanzo are called Iberis Gibraltarica, aka Gibraltar Candytuft, and are the national flower of Gibraltar


End file.
